Thumper (weapon)
:For similar weapons, see M79 and China Lake '' The 'Thumper 'is a single-shot grenade launcher featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Unlike the undermounted grenade launchers, the Thumper has iron sights the player can aim down to. This makes it better than both the M203 and the GP-25, as in hardcore game modes the cross-hairs are not there. It also starts with two grenades without the Scavenger perk. When hip firing, the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 (It can be hip-fired in singleplayer). Even while aiming down the sights, there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the grenade is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately more difficult, as the player must compensate for this whilst moving. As with the other grenade launchers, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode, but will still inflict damage which will still kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health with the exception of Painkiller. Although Scavenger and Danger Close are both extremely effective with the Thumper, some people consider using Sleight of Hand Pro if they are using it with a "Run and Gun" class, as it cannot be Reload Canceled. This also allows the Thumper to be shot quicker as Sleight of Hand Pro lets the player aim down the sights faster, which is required to fire the Thumper. Gallery File:M79 6.png|The Thumper in first person Thumper Iron Sight.jpg|Iron sight File:Thumperr.JPG|Reloading the Thumper Thumpercropped.PNG|The Thumper in third person. Behind the scenes Hidden in the games code is the ability to have Akimbo on the Thumper. Since it was never finished, the reloading animation is coded the same as that on the normal Thumper, and so it shows the player with 4 hands. There are two right hands holding each Thumper, even though the player's left hand should be holding the Thumper on the left. As well as this, pressing the shoot button will fire both regardless of which button was pressed, emptying the gun. This makes the Akimbo feature useless unless one explosion takes half or more of the target's health but doesn't kill them leaving them to be killed by the second Thumper. Also, unlike most Akimbo guns, each Thumper is only allocated one grenade, which would mean that the player couldn't have access to extra grenades versus a Thumper without attachments. Trivia *The player can hip-fire the Thumper in Campaign and Special Ops, but they cannot in multiplayer, even though there is a cross-hair. *The ammo counter in singleplayer and Special Ops show a rocket icon, while in multiplayer it shows shotgun shell icons. *In the Campaign level "No Russian", Makarov is sometimes seen holding his Thumper in one hand. *When seen in third person and Create-a-Class, the leaf sights are flipped down. *In Special Ops, the Thumper can kill a Juggernaut in one shot with a perfect arch to the Juggernaut's head (not direct impact). *The Leaf sights are slightly asymmetric in design. This can be seen when aiming down the sights. *Players who are repeatedly killed by someone using a Thumper may call the other player a 'Thumper Humper', a play on words of 'Noob Tuber'. *Thumpers and other grenade launchers are commonly referred to as 'Noob Tubes'. *The Thumper, alongside hip-firing, reloads slightly quicker in Singleplayer & Special Ops than it does in Multiplayer, possibly for balancing reasons. *The Thumper actually has a higher minimum damage than the Grenade Launcher attachment but the same maximum damage; making it a more effective weapon. *When the Aim Down Sight button is pressed when reloading, the ADS animation is canceled and will instantly go to ADS. (Noticeable in Single Player only) *There is a hidden Thumper in the Campaign level The Hornet's Nest in the ice cream shop. This is very helpful for the crowds of enemies by the Technical or in the market. *The Thumper's sights are set up for firing at a range of 225 meters. However, the grenade actually hit their mark at the tip of the sight at ranges somewhat like 30-40 meters. *Although the Thumper is not featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, occasionally at the main menu, one of the TV screens will show footage of an American soldier firing a Thumper. *The replacement for the Thumper in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the China Lake even though the thumper was much more common durning vietnam than its replacement. *The Thumper lacks the iron sights on HUD and in third person. Videos 400px A video showing the Akimbo Thumpers originally intended for multiplayer. Note how the player reloads with 4 hands at about 50 seconds into the video. es:M79 ru:Thumper Category:Launchers Category:Explosives Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons